Talk:Bade/@comment-187.106.49.52-20101006024203/@comment-74.105.159.239-20101006235121
Just because bade is a popular fandom over at fanficion.net means nothing. There's like what? 500 some fics over there? It's safe to say that a lot of them are Bade centric. But if you go the main site at Nickelodeon, the Bori fans still outweigh the Bade fans. There are things that can stop them from getting together, but however the Bori fans are rather impressive in numbers compared to the Bade fans. Fanfiction.net is hardly a place where all victorious fans converse. In fact it's only a small fraction since a LOT of them talk over on the official site and forums. So it's safe to say that Bori has a VERY good chance at happening sometime down the road. Depending on how long the series runs for. And even if ff.net had any significant, it still doesn't mean Bade will last. I mean Cam is a rather large shipper over at the iCarly section on ff.net. And in some cases larger than Seddie or Creddie. But Cam won't happen anytime soon. As far as breaking up Bade soon, I never said it was going to be soon. I said popular couples tend to have story arches which would eventually lead them up to being together. And maybe he won't break them up anytime soon. But like I said, sometime down the road, there could be something along the lines of that happening. Maybe even sooner than you think. I talked about all these other pairings in my previous post and how long it took them to grow into their respective pairings. This one is no different. Also Jade's Jealousy is something that makes her annoying. It shows on Beck's facial features that this is one thing that really bothers him. And let me ask you something. How do you know Bori wouldn't be funny? It hasn't even happened yet and you are already judging it. How are you going to tell other people what's good and whats not when something hasn't even occurred yet? That makes no sense. Did you know that your OWN precious Bade pairing is just as much as a cliché as any other sort of “highschool life” show out there? And if Bori happens to be as interesting as Bade is, then you'd have nothing to complain about. Do YOU think about that? No you don't because you don't see it different ways. How are you going to say that Bori is just an ordinary couple when Bade if anything shows what “Real” couples do? Half the time Bade occurs, Jade is either angry at someone or being possessive of Beck. If anything that's more “typical” or an “Actual” couple. Hate to break it to you but this show is about as interesting as it is going to get. Like I said before, the show it's self is already a cliché. And putting Bori as a coupling won't change the show in any aspect because it will still remain that said cliché. And that's my other issue with her. Jade hangs out with other people because of Beck. Without Beck there's no Jade. She has no defining personality as far as I'm concerned. She's just the token mean girl who more or less is the it guy's girlfriend. She needs to be more than just the high status mean girl who thinks shes better than everyone. Because that's interesting, that's not deep. That makes her annoying. She has nothing that makes her stand out from other characters from other shows. They can disagree with me all they want and love her all the want. I have no problem with that. But that doesn't change the fact that she as a character does nothing to make her stand out from the other characters that I talked about. And it doesn't change the fact that she's as token as every other character on this show. Like I said she does nothing to make her stand out from other “mean girl” type characters. On that aspect I can argue she's just as “ordinary” as Tori. Not that there is such thing as “Ordinary” these days. But I will agree that she is needed on the show. A show needs a good Villain and Jade does fill that role adequately. And on that aspect as a character, I think she does a good job being Tori's polar opposite.